


What about that Hermes' son?

by LSD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSD/pseuds/LSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nights before, Annabeth had heard Jason asking Nico if he was alright. “… I don’t care about him anymore Jason, I don’t care that they walk holding hands all the time and I mostly don’t care that they had each other on Tartarus when I was all alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What about that Hermes' son?

**Author's Note:**

> I have many feelings for this boy and he deserves better. Also, Annabeth is awesome so that's it. I needed to metion Jason because his the best man ever.

“Hey kid.” Annabeth said calmly as she arrived. “Can I sit?”

Nico di Angelo was sitting up in the hill, watching the sun down. “Knock yourself out.” He said simply.

“There was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Nico finally looked at her and Annabeth noticed she should be careful with her words. “I don’t mean about what I heard.” She said, after a while.

Two nights before, Annabeth had heard Jason asking Nico if he was alright. “… I don’t care about him anymore Jason, I don’t care that they walk holding hands all the time and I mostly don’t care that they had each other on Tartarus when I was all alone.” Annabeth remember the panic on Nico’s eyes when he turned and saw her. She felt like hugging him or saying something, but she knew it would just make things worse.

“I promised by the Stix Nico, I’m keeping your secret.” She said after a while and he seemed to relax. Annabeth looked away, towards the Sun. “I know what it feels like to want someone you can’t have.” Nico noticed that her eyes suddenly got sad. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” Annabeth took a deep breath before start talking again. “I arrived here on camp when I was seven and I only did because of Thalia and…” Annabeth couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Luke.” Nico said. “You want to know how he is.” She nodded affirmatively.

“When we were on Tartarus…” Annabeth tried to use the best words when she noticed how tense Nico became. “me and…” She decided to leave Percy’s name out of it. “We arrived on river Acheron and I could hear…” Annabeth’s eyes were full of tears and she was fighting to keep her voice in place. “I could hear voices shouting that I was to be blame for his death and when I think about it…” She gasped.

“It was not your fault.” Nico kept looking at the Sun while playing with his ring. “The voices, they show us the deaths that hurt us the most Annabeth, so they can use that against us. They play with our heads.”

“They showed you Bianca’s death, didn’t they?” She asked, getting the control of herself again. “They said it was your fault.”

Nico laughed, no humour on his voice. “I had time to learn how Tartarus, or the underworld for that matter, works or I wouldn’t have survived it. I won’t be fooled by some stupid souls on a stupid river.” He said and Annabeth could feel the pain on his voice. She could feel the black aura that usually surrounded the boy getting stronger. Suddenly he calmed down. “But no, answering your question. They didn’t showed me Bianca’s death, they showed something else.”He let the sentence die and Annabeth thought it would be better to let it go. “And about Luke…” They looked at each other but Nico turned away quickly. “He got in a really bad shape down there, but the judges got a, we could say call, from Olympus and they changed their opinion. So they asked him what he wanted and he chose to reborn, try again. Maybe he’ll get right this time Annabeth."

Nico noticed as she let the air go. “Maybe he will.” She answered.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“A lot.” She said and then she kissed his cheek quickly,getting Nico by surprise. “Thank you.” Annabeth got up and was ready to leave, but turned back and said: “And if you ever need to talk…”

“I appreciate, but no. I don't even talk to Jason and I don’t mean to offend you, but I would never talk to you.” His eyes got sadder, so Annabeth smiled, trying to make him feel better.

“That’s alright, I understand.” Before turning back again she added. “Nico, we’re good, right?”

“Yes, we’re good.” He looked at her and Annabeth could see the beginning of a smile.

“Good.” She said, leaving the son of Hades to watch the sun down by himself.

“We’re good.” Nico repeated to himself as a tear feel from the corner of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, feel free to check my tumblr!!  
> weareallinlovetonight. tumblr
> 
> Coments, suggestion and opinions are always welcome. I haven't been writing for long, so I'd appreciate any tips.  
> xoxo.


End file.
